Races
Zali: Created during the inception of Avaria, they quickly mastered technology and retreated to the north, where rapid experimentation allowed them to create Tidavii City, a paradise of underwater mechanical marvels. Most use mechs of different sorts for battle.They have crystalline tails that reflect light in an arc around them, and a number of scales trailing down their arms and faces, often with a large collection of them in the center of the face surrounding the nose. Pteryga: The Pteryga were one of the first races created by Avrone, and often take pride in that fact. They are humanoid creatures that stand a bit taller than humans on average, with wings made out of plant fibers and a body composed of carved stone. They often grow a layer of moss within around 12 years, however they have a short enough life expectancy that many never see it. Verdant: Plant Like humanoids that live in Absure Forest and the central plains near Skadi's Labyrinth. They grow the trees in the north and usually tend to the lost Procyon children from the modern towns and cities if they get lost. There are only 3 alive, and their mostly green and brown skin is beginning to chip, revealing softer teal insides. They serve the First Wielder even in hiding, guarding her home against those who would seek to harm her. Procyon: Raccoon people living in many of the modern structures such as Tukket Town and Vuelark City alongside Pteryga and other Avarian Humans. They are often grey in color, but deviance in fur color is likely if the Procyon is closely guarded when they are young. Caudans: A race of anthropomorphic dragons that mostly live in Attrese, but have been seen in southern Tempure in the Taikato Ravine. Their jaws have a tendency to jut out, and their horns will grow with them as they age, sometimes growing to be roughly half of their body's size.They fought in the Second Great Invasion against the Nightmare forces after Virizo was killed by Aenix, mostly out of embarrassment after one of their own failed to stop the invasion. They often specialize in one element and are masters of that element specifically. They are thought to be the ancestors of the Pteryga of Tempure. Encandators: They are often seen in and around Palanos’s cities, taking other forms in order to steal from travellers and sell their items back to them at extremely high prices. Encandators have a dark blue color in their skin, which is known to appear nearly invisible in water. They often shift into struggling travelers or dying soldiers to gain compassion from their victims before rushing in and stealing their valuables. They have a special compartment in what would be their blowhole which can store small items that would otherwise be commonly confiscated. Hebiashi: Serpent people with the head of a snake and a scaly body. They often adorn their hoods with dyes made from plants, and are regarded as smelling heavenly. They make their home mostly in swamplands, and have rarely stepped away from their home in Palanos. They worship Arvone at many shrines, which due to their proficiency in alchemy, are known to come to life during certain rituals. Their clothing is very dated, a sort of 1920s sort of attire. They are extremely close to extinction, as their storied past tells of many deadly wars with the Zali of Palanos. Category:Race Category:Zali Category:Pteryga Category:Verdant Category:Caudan Category:Procyon Category:Encandators Category:Hebiashi